Cable VS Axl
Description X-Men VS Mega Man X. Two warriors from a distant future who are armed to the teeth with guns are ready to throw down. Will the TO host have an Axl to grind? Will the Red Reploid be able to unplug this Cable? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: The future holds in store many of potential heroes. Boomstick: And it holds many futuristic versions of superheroes. Prime examples are Ben 10, Batman, and Spider-Man. Wiz: But the future also holds some rather unique superheroes. Boomstick: Many of these unique superheroes seem to really like traveling to the past. Wiz: But instead of putting two more common time travellers, we'll be putting these gun wielders in a gun fight to the death. Boomstick: Cable, the futurisitc mutant of the X-Men. Wiz: And Axl, the gun-wielding Reploid of the future. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to anaylze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Cable (*Cues: I'll Keep on Fighting As Long as I Live - X-Men: The Arcade Game*) Wiz: Everyone has heard of Scott Summers, aka, Cyclops. Boomstick: He possesses powerful laser eyes and a visor to keep his powers in check. And if there's one woman for him, it's Jean Grey. Wiz: Unfortunately for Scott, Jean was dead. Luckily, the mutant villain Mr. Sinister had plans. As a genetisict, Mr. Sinister created Madelyne Pryor, a clone of Jean Grey. Boomstick: Sinister's plan was for Scott and his clone to create the ultimate mutant child necessary to bring down Apocalypse, a mutant so terrifying that the X-Men and Brotherhood of Evil Mutants have had to team up to stop him. Wiz: Scott and Madylene bore the son Sinister thought would save the world. But then here's where everything goes wrong. Boomstick: Apocalypse wasn't too fond of the whole "child born to kill me" thing and kidnapped Nathan when he was just a baby and infected him with a disease. Wiz: This disease was the Techno-Organic virus, a virus that converts living matter into technology, essentially making them a cyborg. Boomstick: Were you born with that disease? Wiz: Moving on, Scott managed to rescue his son, but couldn't cure him of the disease. So he sent his son into the future so he could be saved by the Askani tribe. This same future was ruled by Apocalypse and Cable became a warrior to eradicate his evil. Boomstick: But it was a little to late for that. So he decided to return to his original timeline to stop Apocalypse's evil. (*Cues: Apocalypse Battle - X-Men Legends ll: Rise of Apocalypse*) Wiz: As a mutant cyborg, Cable is nowhere near incapable of combat. His Techno-Organic Virus has made his arm completely robotic. This robotic arm can be used for extra damage and it can fold back to reveal an energy cannon. Boomstick: That's what I'm talking about! Cable's arm also has a wrist-mounted weapon for when folding back his hand isn't the answer. And should his cybernetic arm be severed, it can reattach itself. Wiz: Cable can project his disease as spike silvers sharp enough to impale the Red Hulk. His cyberntic arm also comes equipped with a finger torch that can burn through a thick metal door. Boomstick: As the child of a Jean Grey clone, Cable possesses the power of telekinesis, which he can further enhance with the use of his psimitar. Wiz: Cable also possesses telepathic powers just as telekinetic ones. He also has many numerous weapons to use in combat. Boomstick: Cable is equipped with a powerful rifle with different settings. It can fire concussive bursts and he can make it an E.M.P grenade. Wiz: He has a belt of explosives and even possesses an ionic molecular blade which can cut through a person who is impervious to all but adamantium knives. Boomstick: Cable also has a cybernetic eye that can be used to track the Super Sabre, who can move at the speed of sound. Wiz: Cable's cybernetic eye also allows him to see in the dark. and he comes equipped with anti-gravity discs to wear on his feet for flight and even gloves that can emit acid. (*Cues: Lady Deathstrike - X2: Wolverine's Revenge*) Boomstick: I'd say Mr. Sinister did a pretty good job in trying to find the mutant to fight Apocalypse. Cable is strong enough to snap the necks of two men at once, send Luke Cage flying, and even punch the head off a Doombot. Wiz: Cable is tough enough to recover from a kick from the Hulk. Given that Hulk's legs can support at least 150 billion tons of force, this feat is incredible. Boomstick: And he got back up in no time ready to render the Green Goliath helpless in mid-air. Aside from him, he's also taken hits from the Red Hulk. Wiz: However, Red Hulk was harming Cable with the use of an anchor, not his own physical strength. However, given the fact that Red Hulk is strong enough to lift and throw a plane, this is still a fairly impressive feat. He's also gotten up from a blast from Ultron and even with his virus growing out of control, Cable has managed to endure an attack from Zzzax. Boomstick: Cable can also move so fast that it looks like there are four of him. Wiz: The speed needed to move so fast that there are multiple of you would be about 2,236 miles per hour. Cable is also fast enough to dodge lasers as well. Boomstick: Aside from all physical stats, he's incredibly skilled. He's managed to defeat an army of time hunters on his own, stay a step ahead of The Dark Sisterhood, who has ties to the government, find out the weakness of an Inhuman enemy and capitalize on it, and even sneak around the X-Men. Wiz: Cable has defeated an army of Doombots with his psimitar, fought on par with the mutant Apocalpyse, and even defeated Captain America even while weakened. Boomstick: He's managed to spar on with Deadpool and during battle, he was smart enough to recognize and shoot the weak spot of a power armor. Wiz: Despite Cable's incredible aptitude for battle, he cannot come close to Nate Grey or they will both be in pain. Also, Cable also has to be careful or else he could risk the Techno-Organic Virus consuming him. Boomstick: Still, if Apocalypse were foresighted, he'd realize that he just made one of the most skilled mutants even deadlier. Computer: Wolverine possesses adamantium skeleton. Mutant Power: Instantaneous healing and recovery. Cable: Stop. Go back (*Computer goes back to Wolverine.*) Cable: Computer, you've just given me an idea and save the future for everybody. Axl (*Cues: A Naughty Boy - Mega Man X7*) Wiz: Mega Man X takes place in the future of the original Mega Man. But even a future has to have a future. Boomstick: In this future, there is a Reploid known as Axl. Axl was once part of a vigilante syndicate known as Red Alert. Wiz: Axl's latest mission was to was to attack the base of two Mavericks named Aluce and Cedar and then try to kill them. After having killed the suspect's second-in-command, he decided to impersonate him and then shot him in the back to steal the briefcase. Boomstick: After questioning their methods, he escaped the base, only to be "captured" by the Legendary Reploid Zero. Soon afterwards, the Maverick Hunters and Red Alert started to feud. Wiz: Feeling the responsibility of the feud, Axl decided to make up for his mistakes by joining up with the Maverick Hunters despite their reluctance. (*Cues: Jakob - Mega Man X8*) Boomstick: I don't see why they'd be reluctant. Axl is an excellent and skilled fighter thanks to his time with Red Alert. ''' Wiz: Unlike most Mega Man characters who like to use arm cannons, Axl specializes in the use of advanced technology firearms. He wields the Axl Bullets, which are powerful guns that shoot lasers. '''Boomstick: Axl also has many weapons that he's taken from bosses. Like the G-Launcher, where he can use another Special Weapon called Explosion. Wiz: He's also got the Double Bullet which are two handguns that he can use both to fire a flame known as the Circle Blaze that explodes after a short time. Boomstick: Axl's Ray Gun is used to fire the Volt Tornado, a electronado that can attack aerial enemies. Wiz: Axl can always use his Axl Bullets to use other special weaponry. His Splash Laser is a barrage of bubbles to attack enemies. But why on Earth would anyone use bubbles? It's the most confusing projectile I could think to use. Boomstick: Wiz, if certain water turtles have taught me, it's that bubbles are a force to be reckoned. His Moving Wheel is a spiked wheel that traverses along the ground and his Sniper Missile is a homing missile that locks onto enemies. Wiz: His Wind Cutter is a homing boomerang with the element of air and his Gaea Shield is a barrier with the element of earth. Boomstick: Axl also has a form called White Axl. This form increases the speed and time of his ground dash and he can hover indefinitely while firing. (*Cues: Me, Axel - Mega Man X: Command Mission*) Wiz: Even without his White Armor, Axl has pulled off incredible feats while hunting down numerous Mavericks. He's fast enough to dodge Optic Sunflower's laser when its from outer space, tough enough to take hits from Sigma, and has defeated numerous dangerous Mavericks over the years. Boomstick: Like Sigma himself, a master strategist and manipulator. Wiz: He has also defeated Vile, a former A-Class Maverick Hunter and even his former leader Red. Boomstick: He can also be pretty cunning, like when he impersonated a Maverick just to get information. Wiz: And with the help of X and zero, he defeated Lumine, a powerful New Generation Reploid with the power to collapse a pocket dimension containing a single star. Boomstick: But Axl does have a few weaknesses. He's extremely headstrong and eager to fight, though this can also be a good thing. Wiz: Unlike X, Axl's guns are held by his hands, so switching between them is an arduous task. Plus, Axl has been incapacitated when he got hit in his helmet crystal by one of Lumine's shards. Ok, why do X's main allies always get beat when hit in the crystal on their head? Boomstick: Plus, White Axl doesn't really offer much stat boosts. Either way though, this is one Reploid you don't wanna mess with because he gives new meaning to the phrase "Shoot first, ask questions later." Axl: '' ''Just the thought of wiping the floor with those Mavericks makes my trigger finger itch! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Boss B Theme - Star Fox Zero*) Axl was walking around Abel City in search of a Maverick. He spotted Cable and put up his guns. Axl: Freeze, ya dirty Maverick! Cable: Maverick? Heck's a Maverick? I'm a cyborg as in human with robot features. Axl: I see. So you're a human Maverick hybrid. Well, I'm bringin you in. Cable: Still don't know what a Maverick, but I suggest you get lost if you know what's good for you. Axl: Once I beat you, I'm taking your weapon. Cable got out his rifle. Cable: Just try and take it from me. Fight! (*Cues: Martial Arts Tournament Stage - Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2*) Cable and Axl started firing at eahc other with neither of their shots hitting each other. Axl created the Gaea Shield to block attacks. Axl jumped up and launched the Sniper Missile. Cable fired ammunition at the missile with his robot arm, exploding it. Cable put away his gun and used his telekinesis to grab the Gaea Shield and smashed it on Axl's head, causing him to crumble on his knees. Axl got up and got out his G-Launcher. He fired Explosion at Cable, but Cable dodged, grabbed an explosive from his belt and threw it at Axl. Axl shot it with his Axl Bullet, causing an explosion. Axl: Not bad. You've got more weapons than I thought. Axl started firing his Axl Bullets. Cable started dodging and used threw his anti-gravity gloves to be used as steps. Cable started climbing on them and threw another explosive at Axl. It hit, causing Axl to be blown back. He got back up and got out his Ray Gun. Axl got near Cable and used the Volt Tornado, electricifying Cable. Cable retaliated by bear-hugging Axl and forming spike slivers from the Techno-Organic Virus. (*Cues: Prison Island - Shadow the Hedgehog*) Axl broke away and started back-flipping. Cable thinking: Hmm. He doesn't seem to have much options for close range. Otherwise, he would've stayed in close. I have an idea. Cable brought out his psimitar and used his telekinesis to reel in Axl. Cable started owning Axl using his psimitar. Cable hit Axl with his handle and knocked him up and Axl fell down. Axl flipped back, landed on his two feet, and fired a Sniper Missile, but Cable used his telekinesis to spin it around and fire it back at Axl. Axl was knocked into a wall. Axl fired the Splash Laser at Cable, but he dodged. Cable: Wait. Were those bubbles? Cable brought out his rifle and set it to E.M.P and fired it, stunning Axl. Cable pulled Axl towards him with telekinesis and punched him with his cybernetic arm. Cable kept pulling in Axl to repeatedly punch him with his cybernetic arm. Cable uppercut him and then punched him into a wall with his cybernetic arm. Axl brought out his Axl Bullets and started firing sniper Missiles at Cable, but Cable dodged. Cable brought out his psimitar and reflected the missiles back at Axl, but he dodged and blew them up with his Axl Bullets. Axl transformed into White Axl. White Axl started to hover and started firing the Wind Cutter, but Cable blocked, causing his arm to be cut off. White Axl: It's all over for you now. (*Cues: Star Wolf - Super Smash Bros. Brawl*) Cable's arm reattached itself. He brought out his rifle and shot White Axl's helmet crystal, incapaciting him and causing him to stop hovering and fall to the ground. Cable put away his rifle and got out his psimitar and reeled Axl in. Cable started to lay waste to Axl using a sick psimitar combo. Cable threw his psimitar at Axl and used his telekinesis to spin it and causing Axl to be hurt repeatedly. Cable knocked him up and impaled him in the chest. K.O! *'Cable removes him and teleported by bodysliding.' *'Axl's body was salvaged by Zero and X.' Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Deadpool's Theme - Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Boomstick: Now that's what I can a gun battle! Wiz: Both warriors were equally fast, but Cable's superior skills won out. Boomstick: Cable's telekinesis gave him an advantage over Axl's projectiles, allowing him to reflect or repel off any attack. Wiz: Axl did possess many weapons, but he did not have any options for close range. Boomstick: On the other hand, Cable did have options like his psimitar and ionic blade. Wiz: And Cable did have another advantage. His skill in being able to capitalize on weaknesses and locate weak spots put him a step ahead. Boomstick: His ability to realize weaknesses let him take advantage of Axl's lack of close range weapons and his skill in discerning weak spots let him know the spot to hit. Wiz: And Cable's ability to take hits from the likes of Ultron and Hulk meant he wasn't going down easy. Boomstick: And as useful as White Axl was, it couldn't prove to detrimental to Cable whatsoever. Wiz: It offered no stat boosts, no different weapons, and its only new features were mere infinite hovering and longer and faster ground boost, neither of which Axl could use to put Cable down. Boomstick: One thing's for sure, this would have been way worse in the Summers. Wiz: The winner is Cable. Advantages and Disadvantages Cable - Winner *+Smarter *+More experienced *+Can fight up close or at a distance *+Telekinesis rendered speed useless *+Expert at finding weaknesses and weak spots *+Sparring partner Deadpool shares similarities with Axl. *=Equally fast *-Less versatility *-Telepathy is useless against machines Axl - Loser *+More versatile *+Used to fighting robotic enemies *=Equally fast *-Dumber *-Scrapitude could be used against him *-Swapping between weapons is a chore *-Reliant on teammates *-White Axl could not offer advantages *-Telekinesis could force him into close range Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Mutant themed Death Battles Category:Future Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018